1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for holding a particular of rolls such as bathroom tissue and the like, and, more particularly, it permits a roll of tissue to be used while another roll is retained in storage.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Efforts have been made to find ways to store spare bathroom tissue rolls while a roll is being used. The spare tissue rolls are stored either vertically or horizontally with the dispensing roll. Some devices retain only one spare roll, and some can store more than one vertically. They are installed on a wall or placed upon a counter top.
Most of the bathroom tissue dispensers have a spindle to hold the tissue roll that is unrolled. Certain effort needs to be made to replace a spent roll of the tissue, especially to guide the two ends of the spindle to the holes in the two arms that hold the spindle in stationary position.
However, for the two bathroom tissue holder/dispenser, the device can be made simpler so that it becomes more user friendly and is manufactured easily.